Jelly Filled Doughnuts
by Laupuri
Summary: A One-Shot smut about Ash's dramatic love-life. Bouldershipping.


It was a sunny day when Ash and the gang were inside the Pokemon Center. Ash was watching the news with Pikachu. Ash sighed. There wasn't much on the television today and there wasn't much to do in town too. Even if there was he didn't feel like participating anyway . He put his hand on Pikachu's head and petted him for a while. They were both enjoying each other company but Ash still felt a bit lonely. A few minutes later, Tracey appeared. ''Ash! You know, you don't seem like yourself lately. And look at you! Not being outside training in this weather. That's not the ash I know.'' he said. Tracey was right. But Ash didn't feel like giving a respond. Tracey put his hand on his chin and made a humming noise. ''Hey, Why don't you come with me? I'm going to the docks and draw some water Pokemon. It may not be spectacular but atleast you're out in the open air for a few hours.'' said Tracey loudly. But there as nothing coming out of Ash. ''Oh come on Ash!'' Tracey exclaimed and he grabbed Ash his arm and dragged him along. ''It'll be good for you!''

Tracey sat on the only small grass spot around the dock area. ''Sit next to me Ash! Look! A Dratini! Isn't this great?!'' Ash sat down with great reluctance. They were close to the sea. The sun's light shattered against the water. It gave the impression of crystal. Tracey unpacked all of his drawing supplies and began drawing vigorously. Ash watched him for a while but got bored soon. Tracey was great and all but Ash couldn't tell him he was missing a certain.. Someone. It didn't matter that it was Tracey. God, it could've been Misty for all he cared. He just didn't want anyone to know. However, not telling anyone had it's down side, too. There was no one to hear his stories of missing him. The feelings that he bears. It's odd really, he figured that he should be used to now. But the more days went by, the more he felt like telling someone.

''Well, no matter.'' Ash said to himself, trying to cheer himself up a bit. ''If I want to become the very best, then my mind has no need for anything else than Pokemon.'' He stood up and thrusts his fist in the air, showing his signature pose. ''Yeah, Pokemon are more important!'' He exclaimed. ''What are you doing, Ash?'' Tracey asked him with a puzzled face as he lowered his pencil. ''Oh, um, nothing really. I just needed a stretch.'' Ash blushed and turned his back towards Tracey to hide his embarrassment. ''Pfew, that was close..'' Without moving a muscle, Tracey put a stop to his drawing once again. ''Hey Ash? Isn't that fellow over there someone you used to know? I mean, I know I'm a bit of an airhead sometimes but he really does seems familiar.'' He points his pencil towards to east. Seeing as it was Tracey and another one of his ramblings , Ash turned around leisurely, as he expected nothing special. Before him stood a dark, tall figure. Ash his eyes widened and his mouth fell open out of shock. Can it really be? No. It isn't possible. It has been so long he wasn't even sure he would remember what he had look like. Out of his own disbelieve, ash thoroughly scanned the figure with his eyes. Short, spikey and robust black hair. A golden, sun-warm tan. Deep, dark eyes that could lead you to another world.

It really was Brock. ''What's up Ash!'' The man shouted. Ash was startled and his focus broke loose. Being overcome by all of his emotions he ran towards the man as fast as he could. Tracey was so surprised by Ash his spontaneous outburst that he lost his grip and fell into the water. But Ash couldn't be bothered, everything in the world seemed so small compared to wanting to see him. Brock, probably being half blind to begin with, didn't notice Tracey sputter for his life from that distance either.

Trying his best to act casual, Ash replied: ''Brock! I haven't seen you for so long. How come that you're already here? Weren't you supposed to be traveling longer?'' Ash worried a bit that his voice might've sounded a little like an enthiousiastic little kid. Maybe the fact that he actually was one, didn't really help much as well. ''I had to go meet this pokemon medicine guy an island further away, and I figured, since I was there anyway, that I swing by for some time and see you guys again!'' said Brock with a huge grin on his face. ''It's good to see you, Ash. Traveling all by myself really made me miss you guys. Anyway, how are you all doing? Can you get by without my marvelous cooking?'' Brock paused for a second to laugh at his own joke. Ash couldn't help but smile a bit, either. Even though his jokes were always a tad dumb, he did miss them. ''Ah, I almost forgot! Did you get more badges? Pokemon? Come on Ash! Do tell me!'' Ash was at loss for words. There was so much to tell him. So much that he wanted to tell him. Where did he start? Just when he knew what he wanted to say to him, small droplets fell out of the sky, one after another.

"Oh no, its starting to rain" they both looked up. "What are we going to do? I left my pokemon at the pokemon center" Ash cried. "Hmm" Brock squinted his eyes even further. "I only have rock pokemon with me as well. It seems we're in a bit of a pickle right now." They both went silent. The rain continued to pour even harder. You could hear Tracey screaming for help in the distance. Hearts beating, as they both try to think of a solution. Of all the days how could he have left without a single pokemon? 10 minutes or so went by in an instant. He really doesn't want this moment to end. He knew that as soon as they meet up with the rest he had to hide all of his feelings. If only it could be a while longer.. Alone.. With him..

Ash lowered his head and stared at the raindrops hitting the ground. Ash muttered: "I.. I guess we just need to go back and meet the rest of the gang" His voice trembled. He was so awfully disappointed. Brock was upset as well. You could tell it by the look of his eyes. "..I guess we should. We don't really have much of a choice. It's not like we can stop the rain by magic." He let out an akward chuckle. Ash laughed with him as they started packing their stuff with displeasure. His heart felt like it had stopped for a while. I guess it really was futile, Ash thought. When he got all of his items, Ash started to walk towards the pokemon center. "Hey wait up!" someone yelled behind his back but the rain stopped him from hearing it. Suddenly, two strong big hands grasped his shoulders and turned him around. It was Brock. "Let me just" he mumbled. Apparently he was out of breath. As soon as he got himself together he lowered his head towards ash.

Ash hesitated for while; "I-is this really happening right now? The thoughts went through his head. As brocks face came closer to ash's, he whispered with his low raspy voice: "don't worry." Ash giggled. The gentle breath of his voice tickled against ash's ear and that pleased him greatly. Before he knew it he was quite flustered and his face turned beet red. His heart was beating so loud, at the same time he was worrying if Brock could hear his heart going out of control. Brock, paying no mind to this continued slowly under the same breath:

"I'll use my frying pan..

As a drying pan"

Ash was swooned. They made out.

Tracey drowned by the following tsunami. Nobody went to his funeral, not even his drawing pad.

~~~~ The end. ~~~~


End file.
